When things that happen, they happen for a reason
by samypamy
Summary: Edward and Bella met by coincidence and both fell in love. But when Bella's friend Tanya comes to town, does she ruin the possible chance of Edward and Bella being together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this story and this chapter.  
>Please review and be nice with your comments.<strong>

Twilight not my story...

**When things happen, they happen for a reason**

Chapter one

3 _Years ago -_

As I looked in the mirror for the last time I saw a brown eyed girl staring back at me. She had long brown hair that reached hair waist, a slender figure yet curves in the right places and pouty lips. She wore a simple blue dress that fit her like a glove and make up that made her features stand out. I grabbed my keys off my bed side table and my black jacket I then made my way out the door. My nerves begin to kick in, my palms are sweaty and my heart is racing. _Bella cut it out, it's only Edward_ okay so maybe he's not just Edward. He's the green eyed Adonis that haunts my dreams and my thoughts every waking moment, but the thing that sucks is he is just my friend well best friend.

We met at the airport and sat next to each other on the plane and it was a coincidence that we were going to the same College in New York. Also studying the same thing, teaching well I just studied to be English teacher and Edward studied English and music. Edward was originally meant to be a doctor but he decided to not follow his dad, Carlisles footsteps and done his own thing. So when we saw each other again it was when we had been put in the same dorm. Ever since then we had become the best of friends doing everything together, well as friends nothing more. Well as for me I have been hoping for more but I can't bring myself to confessing my feelings in fear of losing him and I definitely don't want to do that.

As I arrived at the little cafe that we had arranged to meet, the cafe was little but very private and warm with low lights and relaxing music in the background. I seen him sitting there and in an instant I smiled, he looks so handsome in his black top and blacked jeans, his hair all over the places. I made my way to Edwards's table, he was on his phone but he looked up and as soon as he saw me he got up to hug me.

"Hey Bells, you look beautiful tonight" Edward said. I smiled and blushed, he always says that but yet I find that so hard to believe.

"Thanks, Edward but really you have to stop saying that." I said. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Now Bell's I've told you so many times you doubt yourself way too much." He said and smiled "You're my best friend and I'd never lie to you but only tell you the truth." A sting to the heart, I don't just want to be his best friend but I brushed it off and sat down.

We order our usual chocolate and strawberry mud cake and a latte and the usual thing always happens, the workers always checking out Edward and always trying to get his number yet he always refuses them. I've always asked why, because some of the girls are really pretty and seemed nice but his response is "they are not my type" and we always leave it at that.

"So we've finally finished our degrees and now it's time look for jobs." Edward said, he looked thoughtful but he always does that look before he says something important. "So I was thinking that we're no longer going to be living on campus together." And he stalled and then spoke again "I was thinking if you'd like, do you want to move in with me?" He paused and I didn't speak yet because I knew he wasn't finished yet. "Mom was very pushy and she bought a three bedroom apartment and one of the bedrooms is yours." I giggled because I knew how Esme was and I knew that something like this would happen. Emse is such a wonderful kind hearted person.

Edward smiled and gave me a pleaded look, how could I not accept? He made me laugh; I don't know why he was so worried to ask.

"Stop worrying, geez you know I'd never turn down the offer." I said and I got up and gave him a hug. "Thank you though because I didn't know where I would be living if not for you, I guess I could always live with Alice." He frowned a little but then relaxed. And if you're wondering who Alice is I will explain who she is and who the rest of the gang are. Alice is Edwards's sister which she is one of my best friends and along with Rosalie who is Emmet's girlfriend and Emmet is Edwards's brother and Jasper which is Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother.

We talked about buying new furniture and how we are going to arrange the house, I'm glad Esme allowed us to do that. We then remember stuffed that happened during our college years, there were so many funny things that had happened. Out of no-where I see my childhood friend Tanya, she was very beautiful strawberry blond hair and blue eyes and a body that made guys want her. We haven't lost contact always skyping and I always go to Forks and visit my parents and her often. I told her about Edward and sent her photos of us; I always talk about him when I get the chance.

I got up out my chair and went over to her "Tanya, what are you doing here?" and she stood up and gave me a big hug.

"Bella, surprise! I wanted to come visit you because you're always visiting me" She said excitedly and pulled me into another hug. I was so happy I could finally introduce her to everyone and Edward. She never really told me what she thought of him and now that she's here maybe she can help me.

"That's great, I'm so happy" I said I grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to Edwards and mine table. "Come meet Edward"

As we got to the table I introduced them, "Tanya this Edward and Edward this Tanya". They both exchanged hellos and nice to meet you's. I made her sit with us although Edward seemed annoyed I don't know why though. So she sat down and we all started talking and also told her that Edward and I will be rooming again in our new apartment. Then we exchanged embarrassing stories but throughout the whole time we all were talking, I noticed that Tanya was flirting with Edward. I tried ignoring it because that's how she is but she had determination in her eyes. Edward seemed to warm up towards her.

So I excused myself to the toilet because I really felt that I needed to get out of there. I looked in the mirror trying to calm myself down, I felt stupid and I felt like I was over reacting. When came back from toilet I froze, I couldn't move. Tanya and Edward were kissing and after telling Tanya how much I love him, she goes as does that. I ran out of there without saying goodbye, got into my car and drove where ever I would end up. I arrived at Alice's and collapsed in front her door; I started crying hysterically, in the process of falling down. Edward, Tanya, Tanya, Edward ... Shock just took over my brain I couldn't move. I think I fell asleep because I woke up in Alice bed. The numb feeling spread throughout my whole body but yet even being numb hurt, the pressure of my chest. I looked around the room and saw Alice sitting on the end of the bed, she looked worried.

"Bella, you're awake "Alice stated I couldn't find my voice to speak, knowing I'd breaking down crying. " Bella, tell me what happened. Edward called looking for you he was worried but I told him you are here." Alice said. The mention of his name broke my heart, I was stupid and over reacting but it hurt that Tanya would such a thing. I don't want to blame Edward because he's not mine and he can kiss whoever but it still hurts.

I took deep breaths and found my voice "Edward and I were at the cafe and Tanya appears out of nowhere." As I continued the story and I had explained that Tanya knew that I loved him but she goes doing that. Alice knew from the beginning and she's always telling me that Edward and I are going to end up together because he loves me too. Well if he loved me he would have done something about it I thought bitterly. Alice Gasped and hugged me which brought on the water works again. She laid down next to me and hugged me and reassured me that everything is going to be okay.

I think I fell asleep again because the next time I woke, I woke up to Edward stroking my face. "Why did you run away Bella" He asked with tone laced with pain. I wanted to cry but i really tried to compose myself.

"I'm sorry, I felt really sick. " I said in a weak voice. "Sorry for leaving you a Tanya. What do you think of her?"

"Um, she's really nice." Edward said and paused. "We're going on a date"

I tried being happy for him and I said "That's great" Trying to smile. And he smiled back genuinely.

"Well, I'm tired and going to sleep." I said and rolled over and with that Edward left.

Now –

So that was three years ago and it took me two years to be myself again but still not myself. I ended up living with Alice and Tanya moved in with Edward and are currently engaged. Edward and I aren't that close but we still hang out because of the gang and I hate Tanya. She knows it but she really didn't care, she had an evil glint in her eye when I asked why she had she done that. Although she didn't say anything I suspect that when I showed her photos of him she then had made up some sort of evil plan. I'm currently an English teacher and loving it, that's what keeps me distracted from everything.

I was packing away some clothes as we have a beach house that we go to every weekend once a month. I love going there its so relaxing but the only thing that's annoying is Tanya.

**So what do you all think? Is it gay?**

**Sorry if it's a bit rushed and doesn't make much sense but I guess I'll find out with feed back.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people that did review, your comments were nice! So I decided that I would write another chapter today. **

Twilight not my story...

* * *

><p><strong>When things happen, they happen for a reason<strong>

_Chapter two_

I felt the sun hitting my skin as I was trying to soak up a tan whilst reading a book. The gang thinks that reading books are a waste of time but reading isn't a waste of time, sometimes it's better than watching a movie as you get more emotion in a book than a movie. The beach was so quiet and sky was so blue with waves hitting softly. I looked up from my book and I saw Edward looking at me like his use to, it was a stare with so many emotions behind it. There had been many times were I couldn't read his face but I would never ask because if he wanted to tell me he would. Tanya then put her arms around him giving me a death stare. I focused on my book ignoring both of their looks; I will not let them ruin my weekend. I heard some yell heads up but I didn't think it was to me then I felt the football hit my head which in the process knocked me out.

I woke up in my bed and whimpered at the shooting pain in my head. I needed to get up to take something for it so I swung my legs to the edge of the bed to get up and when I got up I fell to the ground. That must have been some kind of hit then, I heard a few footsteps on the floorboards coming to my room.

"Omg, Bella are you okay?" Edward said rushing to pick me up off the floor and placed me on my bed. "Did you hit your head again? How are you feeling? Do need something?" He kept fussing over me, seriously I just want to be left alone I don't need any ones help.

"Edward" I said his name harshly "I'm fine no need to fuss over me, I got up to take something for the headache but I felt dizzy and must have fallen." Being fussed over and being the centre of attention can be the worse at times but I get it a lot due to being a very clumsy person. He had a worried look on his face. I hated being a bitch but that's the only way I can cope sometimes. "Can you please leave Edward" I said, he was about to respond but he heard Tanya call him so he left.

Alice and Rosalie both sat on my bed and Alice started to say "I know my brother and I know he feels the same way, he's just stupid to still be with her or for even being with him in the first place." She frowned

Rose the smart one and the one that didn't let me feel sorry for myself said "Well I guess you're just going to have to try and forget about them and enjoy your weekend." She gave me a stern look but smiled "I hate seeing you upset."

I hugged them both they were the best of friends and they always care, never let me down. "Thanks you guys, you are the best. I'm sick of getting sad it's time to move on, he doesn't want me and it's time to understand that" I said trying to convince myself. They know me and I know me that I have been trying to do this the whole time yet I'm not over it but they didn't say any they just nodded their heads.

We laughed till our abs got a work out and talked about everything, it made me realise that we haven't done this in such a long time. So caught up in our own lives!

"It was embarrassing Bella" Rose said "He knocked the poor waiter over and the waiter had food in his hands." I laughed so hard that's such an Emmet thing.

"You can always tell your kids what their dad had done and don't forget your friends." I said. I could never get bored of this.

"So guys, I have a little surprise" Alice said with excitement in her eyes. "Jasper and I are engaged. Rose and I squealed and hugged Alice. We told her we are so happy for her, it was bound to happen.

"When are you's planning to get married?" I asked

"Umm we don't know that yet we are still deciding" Alice said.

"Well hurry up because I want to help you plan your wedding." Rose said. We hugged Alice again and we talked about Alice, well Alice talked about how she wanted her fairytale wedding. She is so excited and I am so happy for her.

"What happened are you girls alright? Is Bella okay? What's with all the screaming?" Emmet asked with Jasper behind him.

" Em just relax, we just found out that Alice and Jasper are engaged" I said and I got up to hug Jaz " Congrats Jaz" He hugged me back and said " Aren't you meant to be sitting down, I heard that you fell before." So pushy but I went to sit back on the bed. Em looked shocked but once he snapped out of it he hugged Jaz. "Finally man, it took you so long. I'm so happy for you and my sister, treat her right though." Jaz got his blessing, I knew Em wouldn't be upset because he loves Jaz like his own brother and he knows how to treat Alice right. I wonder how Edward took it probably the same. Em congratulated his little sister and then turned his attention to me.

"Bells sorry for throwing the ball at you, it wasn't meant to hit you." Em said sincerely.

"Nope I don't forgive you" I faked being serious but the cracked smile whilst giving him a hug. "It's okay doesn't matter." I was starting to get a headache again and felt tired so I pushed everyone out of my room.

Instead of going back to sleep I just laid there a thought about Edward how much I miss him. He hardly can speak to me or hang out with just me without her having to say something. She was one of my best friends and I know it happened three years ago but I'm still hurt. She never apologised, she knew what she was doing she was out to hurt but I don't know why. After hours of feeling sorry for myself I felt that it was time to get up.

The thing I loved about the room that I always stay in has a bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water and stepped hot water relaxed my muscles; I washed my hair and myself and then got out the shower. I dried my hair with a towel and then wrapped it around me, I looked in the mirror and I saw sad eyes looking back at me. I didn't want to be said I wanted to be happy and with determination I decided to change that. Blow dried my hair and then put light curls through my hair. Then I started on my make-up,I started off with a tinted moisturiser and a translucent powder. For the eyes I used a creamy based colour then a light brown and dark brown to give a bit of a smoky look, then some eyeliner and mascara. It really made my eyes stand out and then for blush I used a bronzer and nude colour for lip gloss. I'm so glad Alice taught me how to do my own make up. Looking in the mirror I felt pretty and hoped this would keep my mood for the rest of the night.

I got dressed in some black shorts and a white tank top something simple and comfortable, I didn't realise how tanned I got lying in the sun for hours. I finally got out my room and walked over to the kitchen. The kitchen was joined with the lounge room but still each room was quite large. Rose was in the kitchen with Alice, I'm guessing that food is done. Everyone looks at me and smiles and they say there hellos. I notice that Edward is staring at me but I ignore his stare, I realized that Tanya wasn't here so I asked "Where's Tanya?"

Edward responded "She got called into work" and I just nodded my head. She never really done anything with her life, she works at a cafe I guess that's why she hasn't left Edward because he has more money than she does.

The girls acknowledged my presence and made me get food first although I didn't feel like eating. Emmet whined because he wanted to eat first, he's always hungry. We laughed at him and I got my food so Emmet could then come get his. The girls made butter chicken, the girls taught me how to dress and I taught them how to cook. Once everyone got their food we all sat in the lounge room and put on movie while we ate. Rose and Em Sat together, Alice and Jaz sat together which then left me on the same couch with Edward. I made sure I sat on the very end and as far as possible well as far as the couch let me.

Throughout the movie I could feel Edwards stare and it started to bug my so I asked "Would you be please quit that?"

"Quit what?" Edward said playing dumb which made me angrier.

"The staring and always looking at me" In a harsh quiet tone, he looked hurt.

"You always stare at me" Edward shot back

"I do no..." but then I cut myself of because I know that I do and up until now I thought it wasn't that obvious. "Whatever" I said stood up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the couch.

I looked around to see if anyone was looking at us but everyone was very into the movie. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and tried to focus on the movie but he was making it very hard. I looked at him and our eyes locked, I felt my heart beating faster. He smiled at me, his eyes said so many things yet it was hard to read. We sat like that for a very long time and I felt him move closer and closer, I couldn't handle it any more so I turned my head away and shook my head. I looked back at him he looked hurt.

The movie was finished and I hardly watched any of it, Alice got up and announced it was time for the drink game. Normally I'd object but I really needed a drink.

"Okay Bella you go first" Alice said

"I would never go skinny dipping at the beach at night while everyone's asleep" I said and downed shot as did everyone else and then we all laughed.

Then it was Roses turn "I never flashed my tits to try to get into blue bar." Rose and I both downed the shots of tequila.

And then the game kept going and more shots were downed and by the end of the night everyone was drunk.

_-The next morning- _

I woke up the next morning with warmth of the sun, I kept my eyes closed, and I then felt an arm tighten around me. I froze; I looked at the person that was lying next to me and I gasped.

Edward...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this chapter :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight not my story...

**When things happen, they happen for a reason**

Chapter three

I stared at Edward in shock it all felt so surreal, I looked down and he wasn't wearing any clothes and then I looked at myself and I wasn't wearing any clothes. We are both naked in the same bed; I sat up and put my hands on my face, I can't believe what I had done. I slept with a man that is in a relationship not only is he a man but he is my best friend well not so much best friend but still. As I looked around the room I realised we were in Edwards's room which was the only room at far end of the house. Edward started moving and I quickly got up out of the bed, put my clothes on and fled to my room as fast as I could avoiding everyone and especially Edward.

I stood in the shower for a very long time trying to remember what had happened and how it had happened. Bits and pieces hit me, one moment we were all playing the game the next minute everyone had gone to bed except Edward and me. The next thing I remembered was that we were talking, I don't really remember about what but it was about something and then the next minute we were passionately kissed and then it stops there. I really want to know what we talked about, it must have trigged off us kissing. Once I stopped the water, I wrapped a towel around myself and sat on the bathroom floor. I felt the tears rolling down my face; I really tried to stay away from him in the sense of not being close to him and limiting our conversations even though his girlfriend stopped him most of the time when he tried talking to me. I wanted him out of my head and out of my heart, just wanted him gone. I've never really seen him in a friendly way, always more and sometimes I thought maybe he did too but I was proved wrong when he chose her.

I put on my blue bikini and I looked in the mirror and decided not to wear make-up, I put some tanning oil. I grabbed my towel, a book and an IPod, walked past the kitchen very fast to get out house without being seen. I was glad nobody was up. It was only ten am and the sun was bright and burning, the waters were calm as always and air was fresh. I laid my towel on the sand then I sat on the towel then put my head phones in my ears blocking the world out and getting lost into the music. I was singing along to "All I wanted" by Paramore and then I felt someone's arms and screamed. I turned around it and it was Edward, my heart started beating faster and faster.

"What do you want Edward" I asked him

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night!" He said. This is what I was hoping he wouldn't remember.

"I don't remember anything" I lied. Just hoping he would leave it alone. He seemed serious and knowing Edward he wouldn't let it go until it was sorted.

"Bella, just cut the bullshit" He seemed pissed. "I know what happened and you know what happened. You thought I was asleep but I seen the way you ran out my room." I thought he finished.

"Look Edwa-"I started talking but he interrupted me.

"No, you are going to listen to me. You are always shutting me out, always avoiding conversations. I have had enough, we are meant to be best friends but you don't act like it. You've avoided me for three years." He was still pissed but he was making me angry also what was I supposed to do when his girlfriend hardly let me go near him. He was so blind, okay maybe I was avoiding him also but it was for a good reason.

I honestly didn't feel like talking so I done what I do best avoid and run away. I got up quickly and ran as fast as I could. I had this adrenaline rush and ran faster than I have run in my life; I looked behind me Edward was right behind me. I tried running faster then I felt two arms around my waist knocking me down to the ground. I felt my eyes water, trying to hold it in.

I got up and I yelled "Why can't you just leave me alone. It's not my fault that your dumb bimbo always stops you from talking to me. So don't go blaming."

"She's not a dumb bimbo, she's my girlfriend." Edward said defending Tanya. "Wasn't she one of your best friends?"

I snorted "I don't think she's ever been my best friend. She pretended and hurt me; I just don't get how you can't see past her bullshit"

"You started ignoring her and saying that you hate her because Tanya and I started dating and you got jealous." Edward shot back

I was so angry I started shaking, how dare she say shit like that. So it may seem that way but she was my best friend and she knew I was in love with him. If I didn't have feelings then I wouldn't have cared.

"Are serious Edward?" I said. "She's lying, like she's also like about wanting to be with you. She's too lazy to study and get herself a real career; instead she lives off of your money and her small wage. She knows that if you leave her, the money she gets won't be enough. Don't be so naive!"

He looked offended "No she's with me because she loves me"

"You know Edward I don't need your shit" I said walking away but I was stopped again.

"Will you stop running away and talk to me" Edward pleaded

"We are hardly talking it's more like yelling, so what's the point?" I said

"Do you just want to let our friendship go like that?" He asked

"Well it really hasn't been much of a friendship."Stating the truth, I looked at how far we ran and it was pretty far from the house. Then I looked at Edward he had so many emotions in one hurt, anger, sadness, confusion and something else.

"Well that's because you started avoiding me" He said

I shot back "Because your girlfriend never let me near you."

"Edward we should try and forget what happened last night. We were both drunk and that's, that." I tried changing the subject.

"Bella please" He pleaded

"Please what? What is there to talk about?" I said

"Bella there's a lot to talk about, you're just avoiding it." Edward said. "Tell me why you started avoiding me?"

"Please Edward, leave it alone."I started getting annoyed

"Bella you know I won't, now tell me!"He badgered me. I might as well tell him

"You always commented on how beautiful I looked; you always hugged me a certain way. The way you would stare at me, made me think you might like me back. Edward I have been in love with you since the moment I met you. I told Tanya that I was in love with you but she went for it any way Edward. My heart broke the day I seen the two of you kissing and then when you told me you were going on a date then to finding out that you's are together and now engaged. Do you know how heart shattering that is, watching you love her like I wanted you to love me. She was my childhood best friend and she hurt me a lot. You were my best friend and the guy I loved, you say that I avoided but you hardly spoke a word to me when you just started dating her." I was out of breath and almost choked on my tears.

Ed ward looked shocked and he just stood there staring at me. I was wondering what was going through his head. I shifted uncomfortably and looked around; it seemed like forever before he started talking.

"Bella, I love you too." Edward confessed

**I hope you all like this chapter :) **

**Sorry that you's all had to wait a while **


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight not my story...

**When things happen, they happen for a reason**

** Hey guys, sorry about the very short chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

I looked at him in disbelief "No, Edward you can't do this to me! You can't just say stuff like that." And with that I walked away again and this time he hadn't followed me he just let me go. I walked along the beach in the water, tears rolling down my face. My heart was already broken but it broken even more I couldn't do this anymore, I have cried too many tears and I have suffered long enough. If he loved me then why did he choose her? If he loved me he wouldn't be engaged to her.

I finally made it to the beach I went straight to my room and packed all my stuff I couldn't stay any longer. I put on a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and white flats, I left my hair the way it was and didn't bother putting on any makeup. I grabbed my bags and went into the kitchen to say goodbye to everyone. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and drinking coffee, they all looked at me as soon as I entered the kitchen and they said their hellos.

"Hey, well I have to leave because I just got a phone call from the school and they want me to come in." I said hoping they would buy my lie.

"What, already? no!"Alice whined crossing her arms.

"Who goes into work on a weekend?" Rose asked

"Me obviously, they need me for something. I don't know what but they need me." I explained

Everyone just nodded and didn't ask further questions, even though Alice was sad about me leaving earlier but she understood and hugged me goodbye whispering in my ear saying she will find out what is wrong with me. Rose hugged me but didn't say anything and the guys said their goodbyes. I didn't bother waiting for Edward I made sure I left before he came back. I made my way to my car a black Toyota Yaris. I love my car it was little but it was cute, cheaper on petrol and it got me around to places I needed to get to. I put my bags in the car and got in anxiously just wanting to be home already.

I finally got home and got my stuff out the car then went inside and made my way to my room chucking my bags anywhere. I then changed into a pair of shorts, closed my curtains and then got some ice cream. I mopped the rest of the weekend in my room and then Monday came around I called in sick not wanting to face work. I knew that Alice stayed at Jaspers so I didn't have to worry about her bugging me all day.

I made the most of my Monday by cleaning the house then had a relaxing bath. Once I got out the bath I changed into shorts and tank top and went back into bed.

I woke up to loud banging on my bedroom door and Alice barging in. "Bella, you tell me right now what is wrong with you? Why did you leave early? Did something happen between you and my brother?"

"Alice nothing happened I just feel really sick." I said

"Bella you cannot lie your way out of this, I know you like back of my hand." Alice said. Although Alice was small but boy was she a feisty little thing, always getting her way. She and Edward were alike and normally I cave but this time I won't.

"Alice I don't feel like talking about it and I'm not going tell you! You are just going to have to wait until ready." I said. Alice knew I was being serious but she was annoyed so she huffed and left me alone.

I don't think I was ready talk about this to anyone yet, maybe soon but not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this chapter :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**When Things Happen, They Happen For a Reason**

**Twilight-Not my story, obviously! **

_**Hey guys, I knows it's been more than a while since I have written anything, sorry about that. Been really busy with finishing year 12 last year and looking for jobs this year, so really haven't had the time. Please forgive me! I hope you like this chapter and that you have liked this story so far. I will apologise in advance for spelling mistakes and will try to make sure I proof read better.**_

**Chapter 5**

After Alice barged into my room, I went and called work to let them know that I wouldn't be coming into today and for the rest of the week. I couldn't face anyone and especially Edward, I forgot to mention that he works in the same school teaching Music and an English sub or for extra English classes. I always manage to avoid talking to him or seeing him (well trying), although there have been occasions where I had no choice to talk to him or see him. Besides having to deal with him I love my job and teaching the wonderful kids.

This week I was planning to avoid everyone and just try to get over what happened. I started cleaning my clean room to try and occupy myself with something. All that need to be done was the bed to be made, the towel to be put in the bathroom and my book shelf to be reorganised, After I decided that I would go and have a shower, I grabbed my towel and made my way to the bathroom. To relax myself I thought I would light some candles and play some Debussy, Once I finished showering I wrapped the towel around myself and walked back to my room to put on some clothes on. I looked through my closet and decided to wear black tights and a yellow tank top. I looked in the mirror and the girl that was staring back looked like a sad girl, a tired girl, bags underneath her eyes and her chocolate brown eyes seemed lifeless. Couldn't be bothered blow drying my hair, so I just put my hair in a pony tail. I went into the kitchen to make a fruit smoothie for breakfast.

I was so glad that everyone was working, that way no one can annoy me with questions and leave me be. I went over to the fridge and got the almond milk out, vanilla yogurt, a mango, one strawberry and a banana. I put it all in the blender and watched as it turned all into liquid. This was my morning routine but everyday was different fruit. So far the morning had turned out to be quite relaxing as my thoughts had been blank, I looked outside and the sun was burning bright perfect for reading a book outside. As I was looking outside I saw Edward walking up to the front door, I quickly ducked behind the kitchen cupboard. He knocked on the door, and then rang the door bell. My heart was beating so fast and so loud, my palms were sweating. He started banging on the door, yelling out my name and saying, "Bella, I know that you're in there. Your cars in the drive way, you can't hide from me forever." Damn it! I knew I forgot to put my car in the garage. He just kept persisting and pleading, "Please, Bella just open the door so we can talk. We need to talk!" I shook my head even though he couldn't see it, I just couldn't face him yet. He eventually gave up and went away and I sighed with relief. What seemed to be a good morning and been instantly ruined since he knocked on the door.

I then spent the rest of the week in bed and the only time I had come out was when everyone was at work and asleep, I made sure my door was locked so anyone didn't just barge in. The girls constantly knocked and banged on my door to let them in but I ignored them by putting my headphones in my ears and listening to music. Saturday quickly came and I decided no more being in bed. I checked the time it was 4pm and decided to go for a run to my secret place, well Edwards and mine. We lived right next to a "park" but it was really a forest because it was too huge and way too many trees for it to be just a park. I didn't care though I loved going for runs through the park. There was a path made for the runners.

I got dressed into some running clothes, put on my Nikes, put my hair up and clipped my little IPod shuffle to my top and ran out the house. I didn't stop to see if the girls were home I just sprinted to the park and just ran as fast as I could. This park was amazing and the way the sun crept through the trees and the quietness. I kept running til I reached the secret place, I loved coming here to relax and clear the mind. It was a huge field with flowers and soft grass. I laid down on the grass, closing my eyes and listening to music. I felt someone that laid down next me and pulled me into an embrace. My eyes instantly shot open and I saw Edward, of course it wouldn't have been anyone else. I ripped my headphones out and asked "How did you know I was here?" and Edward looking gorgeous as ever replied with a smile,

"The girls told me you went for a run and I know you to well, that when you're upset you come here to relax." I smiled because he knew me so well but my smiled faded quickly and I ripped myself out of his embrace.

"Looked Edward I came here to get away from everyone and not to be followed." I said seriously. We just looked into each other's eyes and instantly connected.

"I know but I need to talk to you Bella and you wouldn't let me. You ran away on the weekend without telling me and then you haven't been at work. I got worried." Edward said with a worried expression.

I felt bad but I just couldn't face him "Edward, how do you expect me to react? I told you that I loved you and you told me that you loved me also, but you're getting married! You can't just spring things like this." I said looking down. Edward lifted my head with his finger and said" But I need to tell you because it's the truth, I do love you."

"So, you're going to break-up your wedding and be with me?" I said seriously

He thought for a moment and then replied "Yes, I will do exactly that."

I was shocked that he actually said that, I couldn't believe it. But I questioned "If you loved me from the start and wanted to be with me why did you get with Tanya?"

"I don't I was going to tell you that I loved you that night but then Tanya kissed me and I tried pushing her away but she had a tight grip. I seen that you saw and that you ran away, I knew I had lost my chance because even when I told you that I was going on a date you seemed not to care." Edward explained he looked around the field and then looked back at me,

I didn't know if I should believe or if his explanation even made any sense. If I open my heart to him again and let my feelings surface again, will he break my heart?

"Well Edward my heart broke and I cried for days, months, years and even now. You have to understand that this is hard for me. I love you and I would take you in a heartbeat" I said.

He moved closer to me and put his arm around my waist moving me closer him. He looked in my eyes and said "Well then take me, I am all yours"

My heart being beating, the butterflies in my stomach began fluttering. I said smiling, "I'm yours then." And with that our lips locked into a passionate kiss. Our mouths moved in sync and then he slipped his tongue in and our tongues battled for dominance, we moved even closer to each that I could feel his body. We pulled away breathless and Edward looked into my eyes and said "I love you so very much and I am so glad that your mine." I smiled and my heart jumped for joy.

"I love you too." I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Is everyone at the house?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone's at the house including Tanya. I'm going to tell her as soon as we get back." Edward smiled while getting up and pulling me off the ground in the process.

We walked back to the house talking, holding hands and occasionally stopping to hug and kiss. We were so happy but once we got to the house, we stopped holding hands because we wanted Edward to tell Tanya first. The boys were sitting around the table and so were the girls.

"Hey everyone" I said smiling. The boys got up and gave me a hug and the girls were looking at me confused. Emmett and Jasper both whispered in my asking if I was okay and replied that I was perfect. Tanya was standing in the corner with her arms crossed and giving me dirty looks. Edward walked up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear. A pang of jealousy hit me when he kissed her on the cheek but I brushed it off. They walked outside to talk. "Hey guys, Tanya and I are going outside for a minute." Edward said and smiled at me whilst Tanya kept glaring at me and I just laughed.

Rose and Alice dragged me up stairs. "We will be back in a minute boys." Said Alice

She sat me on the bed and both of them sat on the edge of my bed.

"Now explain to me why you look all happy and the whole week you were depressed and locked in your room." Alice demand

"I know Edwards involved." Said Rose

I knew these girls knew that it had everything to do with Edward so here goes nothing, time to explain.

"Alright so do you know how we played our drinking game and all you's guys went to bed. Well me and Edw-"I got cut off.

"You and Edward had sex" Alice gasped

"Let me finish my story." I said. I explained everything that happened on the weekend and today and I also told them that Edward was telling Tanya that he is going to break up with her. Rose and Alice squealed in delight and happiness, they tackled me with hugs.

"Now I understand why you were being like that, I'm so sorry" Said Rose hugging me.

"It's okay everything's sorted" I said smiling

We stopped talking and went down stairs and when we got down stairs, Edward said that he had some news.

"Okay so we have some news to tell you guys." Edward said putting his arm around Tanya.

"We are moving up the wedding." Tanya said excitedly. My heart stopped

**I hope you all liked this chapter, sorry if it isn't that good. Well Enjoy and thanks for reading. Comment if possible. :)**


End file.
